


You Don’t Have to be Brave

by Es_Aitch



Series: Twelfth Doctor One Shots  Series 9 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Face the Raven” Expanded Scene.  THAT scene.  Because the Doctor didn't get a chance to say much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Have to be Brave

The Doctor shook his head as Clara told him not to say it. He needed to and she deserved to hear it. He couldn’t save her life; but maybe he could make her death easier. He reached out and grasped her shoulders as she released the hug, not wanting her to go just yet.

Clara stared up at him, her features a mixture of confusion and a hint of hurt. Why wouldn’t he just let her go? Whatever he was about to say, she didn’t want to hear it. She was so afraid that he would make this harder on both of them.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, trying to brace himself for what he was about to say. He didn’t know how to let go in this body. When he was the man born in blood and revenge, he knew. When he was the man who regretted every action, he knew. When he was the man who decided forgetting was better than either of the other options, he knew. It was hard and painful, but he knew. Now? He didn’t know.

He didn’t know how _The Moment_ would define him. What would she say of him now? Slowly the realisation came to him. When he opened his eyes again, Clara could see the tears that he was refusing to let fall. He even managed a faint smile. He could give her this much, he could reign in the “Oncoming Storm” in favour of this last gift that he could grant to her.

“Clara, I forgive you. Whatever of this you think is your fault; whatever blame you're putting on yourself. I forgive you for all of it.”

Clara raised her chin. She was right he was making it harder. If he continued to break down her bravery like this, she wouldn’t have the strength to do this, because now he was giving her the same forgiveness that he had given to Bonnie. Her actions this time were so much worse.  She thought she was so much like the Doctor that there would always be a way out. Not this time.  She didn't deserve to be forgiven for this. But she also realised that the Doctor had said that.  So, he knew.  He knew that people would refuse his forgiveness.  So she nodded her head in acceptance.   “This is as brave as I know how to be.”

The reality of this good-bye crashed down around the Doctor again. “You don’t have to be brave. Just be at peace.”

She tried to offer a smile again. “No reason why I can’t be both.” She took a breath, trying to not fall apart in front of him. It was the best gift she could give to him right now. “I know it's going to hurt you, but, please, be a little proud of me.”

The Doctor’s hearts broke a little at that. All the time they’ve travelled together and her last request was that he be proud of her. How could she have not known?

She raised her hand to cup his cheek, like she had so long ago in that Viking village. He didn’t flinch away. He allowed her that moment. He slowly took her hand between both of his, pulling it down from his face. “I’ve always been proud of you.”

Then he kissed her hand, which was all the ‘good-bye’ he could muster in that moment.

Clara being her brave, stubborn self couldn’t let him have the last word, so she whispered, “Good-bye, Doctor.”

And with a last look of confidence that the Doctor knew was more feigned than real, she left the house to face the raven.


End file.
